


Day Twenty Four: Making a Childhood Holiday Wish Come True

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [24]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu





	Day Twenty Four: Making a Childhood Holiday Wish Come True

Niall has always wanted a dog. Even when he was little, he wanted one, but his house was cramped enough with him and his brother and his parents, much less a big dog to make space for. And Niall would want a big dog. He had so much fun with Colin while they were filming the video for Night Changes, but he knows that being on the road all the time and never home for long isn’t exactly ripe conditions for having a dog. It makes him sad, but it all makes sense, and he’s almost learned to live with it.

Harry, on the other hand, is determined to get Niall a dog this year. He, too saw how happy Colin had made him and really wanted to see that smile more often. So he went down to the pet store and started looking. He’d asked Niall various hypothetical questions, such as breed, color, and stuff like that, and Niall had answered, not knowing that his childhood dream of getting a dog for Christmas was going to come true this year.  
So Harry found the perfect dog for Niall, a little yellow lab puppy, big enough to take care of himself if necessary but small enough to still be cute and up for a cuddle if necessary. He goes to the pet store on Christmas Eve and buys the puppy and all the necessities that Niall might need and some he might not, then takes them home and wraps them all up. Except the puppy, of course. Harry puts him in a little basket under the tree with a bow on top and goes to bed, excited for Niall to see his present in the morning.

Niall and Harry wake up next to eachother on Christmas morning, both excited for the other to unwrap their presents, but Harry even more so. They lay in bed for a few minutes just lazily kissing each other good morning, then Harry gets up, wanting to be in the living room when Niall walks in and sees the puppy.

Harry sits on the couch and watches as Niall shuffles in, still half asleep. He stops in his tracks when he sees the basket and what looks to be a fuzzy pillow inside.

"Harry," Niall says, breathless. "Is that…?"

"I don’t know, Niall. Why don’t you look in the basket and find out?"

So he does.

He sits on the floor beside the basket, reaching in gently to pick up the sleeping puppy and holding it to his chest when he gets him out of the basket.

The watery smile on Niall’s face is enough to make Harry think that this is the best Christmas he’s ever had,


End file.
